


Ten Minutes Ago

by MakingStarsShine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Musical References, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request from @vixsyncynco for “busboy Cisco”. With those loose parameters, I took a lot of liberties, but I think you guys will like it. Now this one is a little interactive, as it includes song mentions, and song lyrics, so I’m going to include links to the songs I’m mentioning so you all can listen along. They will be indicated by BOLD letters within the text. Alright, well I hope you all enjoy it!





	

Cutter Moran, was in the habit of hiring girls he had a mind to use for more than just public entertainment. Every girl who’d sang up on stage at his club, had either already ‘auditioned’ for him in private, or was given the job as a way to butter her up, and loosen her garter belts. This new girl however, had neither privately auditioned, nor was she keen to be alone with Mr. Moran for too long, no she’d gotten the job on pure moxie. She’d marched into the club, tights full of holes, dress shabby and hair in a farm girl braid, and told Mr. Moran himself that she wanted to fill the position of singer for his club, as plainly as if she were stating the weather. By some miracle, Mr. Moran hadn’t disposed of her on the spot, and she auditioned with a song called [**‘**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKQwmnn8oarg&t=M2UxNjNjYzA5ZWM5MzUzYmJkNTI2ZjRmN2ZlMjRmZmY3MzdmZDc4OCx4cmhrV2NGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-nLcNOewgRj9QJsMAwPCAA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcisco-fics-4-all.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158784789290%2Ften-minutes-ago&m=1) _[ **Let Me Be Your Star**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKQwmnn8oarg&t=M2UxNjNjYzA5ZWM5MzUzYmJkNTI2ZjRmN2ZlMjRmZmY3MzdmZDc4OCx4cmhrV2NGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-nLcNOewgRj9QJsMAwPCAA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcisco-fics-4-all.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158784789290%2Ften-minutes-ago&m=1)’…_ and  if you asked the busboy Pablo when he fell in love with her, he’d tell you “It was when I first heard her sing, and I knew that she was the one, the only girl I’d ever wanna sing with.”

 

 

It had been almost a year since then, and somehow she still had a pulse and a job. The sign outside the club had her name in lights every night, and the club had never been more full…which was the first excuse Pablo would site, as to why he had yet to introduce himself to her, past refilling her drink from time to time. But tonight, Pablo saw his chance, and he was gonna take it. The club was closed tonight, on account of Mr. Moran needing a venue for a business meeting with his crew. The essential staff was still set to work, the cook, Grady the pianist, and the new girl, along with Pablo and one of the cocktail waitresses that Mr. Moran liked the look of. Now Pablo knew, that once everyone started talking business, nobody would notice if he slipped into the dressing room for a few minutes, and he’d finally have the chance to tell the new girl how he felt about her. It was a perfect plan…or so he hoped.

 

 

“You, what’s your name again?!” Mr. Moran snapped his fingers impatiently in Pablo’s direction, raising his glass with the other hand, “bring me some scotch will ya?”

 

 

“Yes sir Mr. Moran, coming right up!” Pablo replied quickly, scurrying over with the requested bottle, and a bucket of crushed ice.

 

 

“No, none of that mess, just the scotch kid,” Mr. Moran sniped, waving the ice away, “ice is for the suckers who don’t know good scotch when they taste it.”

 

 

“Yes sir, my apologies,” Pablo replied, pouring his boss a glass before straightening up and asking, “is there anything else I can get for you sir?”

 

 

Mr. Moran wasn’t listening, his eyes, and attention had landed on the waitress across the room, the skirt of her teal blue dressed hiked up ever so slightly as she inspected a run in her stocking. Pablo sighed quietly as Mr. Moran ignored him, it wasn’t the first time, and it likely wouldn’t be the last, not until he got his shot to be up on that stage anyway. That was another reason why he’d determined to finally talk to the new girl, he had it all planned out in his head, he would sweep her off her feet with a song, and then she could use that moxie of hers to convince Mr. Moran to give him a shot! Then they’d live happily ever after, singing on stage together like something right out of a movie.

 

 

“Sir?” Pablo prompted again, earning a distracted scowl from Mr. Moran.

 

 

“What, what d’ya want kid?” Mr. Moran snapped as he stood up, straightening his suit jacket, and tie.

 

 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Pablo repeated once more, hoping he was right in thinking the answer would be no.

 

 

He was right. “Not unless you’re as pretty in a dress as her,” Mr. Moran nodded towards the waitress, “and even then, I’d take some convincing,” he flashed Pablo a smile and a wink before heading over to where the waitress stood. Pablo sighed again, this time with relief, as he headed back to the kitchen straightened his bow tie. It was now or never he decided, the new girl had yet to go on, and if he played his cards right, he might even get a chance to sing with her tonight. But he had to make a good impression first, and he knew just what he was going to do. He’d stashed a few of her favorite snacks in the cooler the night before, nothing much, just a couple of bags of her favorite candies in little serving dishes arranged to look fancy on a plate.

 

 

Once he’d gotten that out of hiding, he took the back hall towards the dressing room, snagging a bouquet of cloth flowers from the decorations closet on his way, hoping she didn’t notice the hint of red and green glitter on them from the Christmas decorations. When he arrived at the dressing room door, he knocked, his heart in his throat, beating so loud he was sure everybody in the club could hear it.

 

 

“For the love of- Judy, baby, how many times do I have to tell you, not when we’re rehearsing -” Pablo went wide eyed as Grady opened the door and froze. “Oh…it’s you Pablo…” Grady muttered in confusion, “I thought you were uh…nevermind that,” he sighed, “what d’ya want?”

 

 

This was not part of the plan. The new girl, was supposed to be in her dressing room alone, not rehearsing with Grady the grump! He’d never let him get a word in, let alone a song! “I uh…” Pablo floundered, “I…I thought you guys might like some sweets, to keep your energy up y’know?” He knew it was obvious he was lying, but Grady didn’t seem to care.

 

 

“Sweets huh?” Grady asked as he peered down at the plate, “I could use some sweets,” he agreed, opening the door to let Pablo in, “I’m not sure about Miss drama queen here, but you can ask her yourself.”

 

 

Pablo didn’t even hear Grady’s sniping as he entered the dressing room, his eyes immediately landing on the new girl where she sat at her vanity, glittering from head to toe in beaded purple dress like a vaudeville angel. “I’m not being a drama queen Grady, I’m working,” she replied, turning in her seat to face Pablo with a smile, “he’s just crabby because he thinks I’m gonna find myself on Cutter’s bad side,” she stood up and approached him, Pablo nearly losing his grip on the plate of sweets as his knees grew weak smelling her perfume.

 

 

“You’re gonna end up just like the last girl is what I said,” Grady groused, stealing a handful of colorful chocolates from Pablo’s plate, “and then I’m gonna have a different songbird to deal with, and let me tell you, not all of them broads are as well mannered as you are, most of them are vain spiteful little harpies with too much rouge and perfume!”

 

 

“That’s because they’re all spoiled brats,” the new girl bit back, “now simmer down and eat your sweets while I thank this young man.” Grady did as he was told, slumping down on the piano bench as the new girl smiled at Pablo. “Ooh would you look at that, all my favorites,” she cooed, looking over the selection, “how did you know?” she asked, her eyes focusing right on him like that, making Pablo feel dizzy for a moment.

 

 

“I-I just sorta guessed,” he mumbled quietly, the candies rattling in their dishes as he began to tremble slightly.

 

 

She plucked up a hard candy, popping it in her mouth. “Well I don’t believe this was just a lucky guess,” she said, her hands wrapping around under the plate so that she could take it from him, “I hardly ever eat sweets unless I’m rehearsing, or done for the night. You must have been paying very close attention Mr.?”

 

 

“P-Pablo,” he replied with a nod, “I uh…I guess I was,” he admit with a nervous little laugh, “I mean it’s hard not to find myself paying attention to a beautiful woman, such as yourself,” the smirk he got for that compliment made his heart skip a beat.

 

 

“Well aren’t you sweet,” the new girl commented, “why with these candies, and your charm, I might get a stomach ache,” she moved back to his side after setting the plate atop the piano, “thank you very much Pablo honey,” she kissed his cheek, and he thought he might die from the thrill, “but like Grady said, we happen to be rehearsing, so if you don’t mind-”

 

 

“I wanna sing with you!” Pablo blurted out, his face going red as a tomato at the looks of surprise he’d earned. His brain had gone into panic mode, with all the the closeness, and the kiss on the cheek he felt like he was halfway there already, but then she started to mention rehearsing and he knew he had to act fast. The words had left him in a sort of shout, startling her slightly as she stared at him.

 

 

“You want to what?” Grady asked, already half cackling, “cheese and rice kid what are you thinking? Mr. Moran don’t want no busboy singing in his club!” He was slapping his knee he was cracking up so hard, and Pablo wanted to run , and hide, and forget this had all happened…but the new girl didn’t seem to find it funny.

 

 

“You want to sing with me?” she repeated curiously, a small crinkle forming between her brows  as she regarded him.

 

 

Pablo nodded, “I’ve always wanted a chance to be up on that stage, singing my heart out, showing the world what I’ve got,” he explained, “but then you walked in that one day, and you sang the house down! And I…ever since I’ve figured if I got my chance, I’d wanna sing with you.”

 

 

Grady continued to cackle from his bench, munching on candies as he listened in, but the new girl simply smiled warmly at Pablo and asked, “What would you sing?”

 

 

Pablo could’ve died then and been a happy man. But then Grady had to open his mouth. “Hang on a minute doll, you’re not seriously considering this are you?” he asked, depositing the remainder of his handful of candy back on the plate, “we’re in the middle of rehearsal, and Pablo is probably needed elsewhere, we don’t have time to-”

 

 

“ _[ **Ten minutes ago, I saw you**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYznE5tl9GiM&t=MDNhMThkMGQ2NDEwZWVjMGMwOWYzZmUzM2QyMmJkYzg3Yjg0NzgzYSx4cmhrV2NGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-nLcNOewgRj9QJsMAwPCAA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcisco-fics-4-all.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158784789290%2Ften-minutes-ago&m=1),_ ” Pablo suddenly started singing, cutting Grady off mid-sentence. “ _I looked up when you came through the door, my head started reeling, you gave me the feeling, the room had no ceiling or floor._ ” Pablo felt a smile creep over his face as they were both stunned into silence. Without saying a word, the new girl motioned for Grady to get on the piano to accompany Pablo’s crooning, her eyes lighting up as she listened enraptured. “ _Ten minutes ago, I met you,_ ” Pablo continued, stepping forward to take her hand, “ _and we murmured our how do you do’s, I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms, and to sing out the news. I have found her, she’s an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are flying, and she’s taking me back to the skies!_ ”

 

 

It was as easy as breathing, he put his hands on her, and she on him, and then they were really dancing, waltzing around the dressing room together. In his wildest dreams, Pablo never imagined it would be this simple, or this thrilling. He really did feel like he was flying, and he never wanted to come down now. “ _In the arms of my love, I am flying, over mountain, and meadow, and glen,_ ” he went on, his feet moving without him as he stared into her eyes, “ _and I like it so well, that for all I can tell, I may never come down again. I may never come down to earth again…”_

 

 

“ _Ten minutes ago, I met you,_ ” the sound of her singing her part of the duet, had him closing his eyes blissfully, his entire body tingling with joy. “ _and we murmured our how do you do’s_. _I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms, and to sing out the news!I have found him, I have found him!_ ” they continued to waltz together, Grady playing the piano to accompany them, still vaguely shocked by Pablo’s talent and the new girl’s willingness to go along with all this. “ _In the arms of my love, I’m flying, over mountain, and meadow, and glen. And I like it so well, that for all I can tell, I may never come down again,_ ” they slowed to a stop before singing together, “ _I may never come down to earth again._ ”

 

 

Moments passed like hours between them, Pablo and the new girl simply staring into each other’s eyes, not wanting to break the moment of magic that had passed between them. Grady however, was too stunned to keep quiet. “Cripes kid, where did you get pipes like that from?” he asked with a wide-eyed smile, “I’m sorry for all those jabs about being a busboy, had I know I woulda kept my mouth shut.”

 

 

Pablo smiled, flattered by Grady’s words, “I just sorta grew into them I suppose,” he replied sheepishly, “my brother learned to play piano in church, and mama loved to sing show tunes, so I just started singning along and well…now I wanna be on stage singing show tunes of my own, y’know?”

 

 

The new girl nodded, “You were amazing,” she praised him, “I can’t believe it, I’ve been searching for you and you’ve been here the whole time!”

 

 

At that Pablo frowned in confusion, “Y-you’ve been searching for me?” he asked, his face going red again at the idea of this angel looking for him at all.

 

 

She nodded again, “Uh huh,” she confirmed, surging forward to plant a kiss on his lips, “I’ve been nagging Cutter for a singing partner, cuz I get so bored running the whole show on my own, and here you are, already working in the same club no less!” she spun around towards one of the costume racks, leaving Pablo reeling from her sudden kiss. “Grady do you think you can squeeze that song into the show tonight?” The new girl asked, pulling out a tuxedo jacket and gaging it’s size against Pablo’s frame.

 

 

“I could if I cut that sassy number you wanted to stick in there near the middle,” Grady replied, moving to his piano to rearrange his sheet music book, “then we could just bump up that [**Streisand number**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfPlQ6EtArSc&t=Yzc1MWU4YjExNmM3YjcxYzk1ZTFjZTNiOWNhYjQ5NzhhOTIwNDFmNix4cmhrV2NGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-nLcNOewgRj9QJsMAwPCAA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcisco-fics-4-all.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158784789290%2Ften-minutes-ago&m=1), and close the night out with the two of you,”

 

 

“ ‘[ ** _You don’t own me_**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrnjdCJoDji0&t=NTYxZTJlODI0MTRmNDlmY2ZjZDQyMDA2NmFhODdiYzYyMTJmYTU0Zix4cmhrV2NGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-nLcNOewgRj9QJsMAwPCAA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcisco-fics-4-all.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158784789290%2Ften-minutes-ago&m=1)’ stays,” The new girl replied firmly, “Cutter seems to forget sometimes, and I wanna remind him, mob meeting or not,” she finally found a tuxedo jacket that would fit Pablo, and began removing it from the hanger, “why don’t we just cut that ‘Moon River’ song near the beginning? It’s too slow anyway, we’ll put em’ to sleep!”

 

 

“[ **Moon River**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXjSBBE6fqfQ&t=YTdjMzNkZjFkOWE3MTQ3ZTdkN2VlOWI5YWJhZmZhZmM1MTVlODdiNSx4cmhrV2NGTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-nLcNOewgRj9QJsMAwPCAA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcisco-fics-4-all.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158784789290%2Ften-minutes-ago&m=1) is a good song!” Grady whined back, “but it could work,” he plucked the music for ‘Moon River from his booklet, and set it aside.

 

 

“Lovely, now here Pablo, try this on,” she handed him the jacket, holding her arm out for his gray uniform one. Pablo was in a daze as he changed, buttoning the jacket with fumbling fingers, he still felt dizzy from her kiss.

 

 

“H-how do I look?” he asked when he was done, holding his arms out to the sides so the y could inspect him.

 

 

“Handsome,” The new girl replied, “now all we need is a good stage name for you…”

 

 

Pablo frowned again, “What’s wrong with my real name?” he asked, never having considered a stage name before.

 

 

“Nothings wrong with it kid,” Grady explained, as the new girl furrowed her brow in thought, “it just doesn’t roll off the tongue y’see?” his brow furrowed in thought too, “do you have like, a middle name or somthin’?”

 

 

“Francisco,” Pablo answered them, “my middle name is Francisco.”

 

 

The new girl snapped her fingers, “Perfect! Francisco, ooh, it sounds sexy and mysterious,” she handed him back his gray jacket “now, you go back downstairs, and do your job, but after the fourth song, you get back here and put this jacket on, and then you sprint to the wings so I can bring you on stage, alright?”

 

 

Pablo nodded, “Got it.”

 

 

The new girl nodded, “Peachy,” she smiled at him, “I’m so glad you brought up those sweets Francisco, this is gonna be fantastic!”

 

 

Pablo smiled back at her, feeling positively giddy with excitement. He slipped his gray jacket back on, and straightened his bow tie once again, before daring a to kiss the new girl back. “I just gotta know, before I go back downstairs, what’s your name?”

 

 

Grady and the new girl stared at him wide eyed for a moment, wondering how on earth he didn’t know her name yet. “She’s been here almost a year, and you don’t know her name?!” Grady asked incredulously.

 

 

Pablo shook his head, “I know the name they announce every night, but that’s not her real name,” he looked deep in her eyes, his brown irises nearly hypnotizing. “What’s your real name?” he asked in a voice so soft and sweet, the new girl nearly melted.

 

 

“Y/N,” she whispered in reply, “my name…its Y/N.”

 

 

“Y/N,” Pablo repeated, a glowing smile on his face, “thank you Y/N, you really are an angel.”

 

 

He ran back down stairs, just as Mr. Moran came stomping into the kitchen looking for him. “Where have you been Paco?!” Mr. Moran demanded, “I’ve got guests who need drinks out here, and you’re lolly gagging in the kitchen?! What’s the matter with you?!”

 

 

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir!” Pablo apologized quickly, “I’ll get right to it Mr. Moran, don’t you worry!” He wasn’t even fazed by Mr. Moran’s shouting, how could he be? He was still flying from his audition with you, and he liked it so well, that for all he could tell, he might never come down again.


End file.
